Lumière
by WintryCub
Summary: After worlds. The DJ found the perfect song for the redhead


The whole moving in together with Chloe was done at last. After a few days of decorating (mostly by Chloe), assembling, unpacking and fixing things, they've managed to have an outcome that's suitable for both of their styles.

It was a lazy Friday night wherein Beca's just lying down on the couch and flipping through different channels after she got home from work. She stopped at a channel that's flashing Ed Sheeran videos while playing of course also an Ed Sheeran song. It's like a documentary about the singer or whatever but since she got nothing to watch, she decided to put down the remote. She's not really a fan of the said singer because she's not into that genre of music but she knows him because Chloe's been talking about him the other night saying that they're both gingers so they're meant to be. Beca just rolled her eyes at the memory and maintained a blank expression as she listened and watched until she heard very specific words. She blinked and saw Ed Sheeran playing it in a concert and she sat up properly. That single line caught her attention and now that she's listening attentively, it seems like she's drawn to the whole song itself. As the song ended, Beca turned the TV off and grabbed her phone to search the lyrics that she remembered. After she knew the title, she quickly downloaded it and played. She smiled as the first words of the song echoed from the speaker of her phone. She wasn't wrong. She's really drawn into the whole song. Maybe that certain line was special but she is now truly starting to like this Ed song.

"Well well. I thought you don't like Ed Sheeran?"

Beca quickly pressed the stop button as she looked towards the owner of the voice. "What? Hey. Why are you home so late anyway?" Beca attempted to change the topic

Chloe grinned and sat down beside her best friend "I needed to finish some stuffs for the kids. You know being a music teacher isn't as easy as you think"

Beca just rolled her eyes but mentally thankful because now she doesn't need to defend herself from liking an Ed song. "I've brought dinner and I haven't eaten yet cause I'm waiting for you."

"Aw you're so sweet!" Chloe squealed and hugged the shorter girl tightly.

"Chloe. I can't–" Beca's protest was interrupted by a ring from her phone. Chloe pulled away for Beca to answer  
it and as soon as the younger girl saw the name flashing on the screen, she immediately ended it. Chloe just looked at her worriedly not wanting to ask questions clearly if Beca doesn't want to talk about it.

"It's Jesse." Beca sighed as she threw her phone on the other side of the couch.

"Why didn't you answer it? Maybe he wants–"

Beca didn't let her finish as she stubbornly cut her off. "I don't care what he wants, Chlo. We're over. You saw it. You heard it."

Chloe bit her lower lip as she recalled that moment after the world championship.

"Beca. Of course I need to go to back to LA." Jesse sighed.

Beca looked away and clenched her fists. "Then it's not– This is not going to work out. I–"

"We will make it out. Beca. Why can't you support me? Is it because I'm going to LA and you'll still be in Atlanta?" Jesse countered.

"Jesse. Look-" Beca started but just to get cut off by Jesse for the second time.

"No, Beca. You're shutting me out again. I'm not going to leave you. Nothing will change. It's just that I'm in LA and you're in Atlanta." Jesse reached for Beca's hand but the latter quickly pulled it away and hung her head low.

"What if I don't want to work it out?"

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked, surprise and hurt are obvious in his tone.

"Becs! Are you–" Chloe suddenly barged in and looked at Beca. Feeling the tension in her best friends eyes. She shifted her gaze to Jesse and the latter just turned away.

"You heard me, Jesse. I'm sorry. It's over. Chloe. Let's go. Bellas are waiting." Beca nonchalantly said as she walked pass the ginger.

"Yeah. I heard it. But aren't you just mad that time?" Chloe reluctantly asked she rested her hand on Beca's lap.

Beca looked at the ginger's hand before looking at those blue eyes. "Chloe..I didn't break up with him because he's going away and I'm afraid it won't work out." Chloe just looked at her waiting for her next words as she reached for Beca's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"I know it won't work out." Beca looked down again. Chloe opened her mouth but decided to stop as she felt Beca has an important reason for this one unlike when she's just pushing away people because it is easier or when she doesn't want Ed Sheeran just because simply she doesn't want him. "I know it cause the only thing that's been keeping me to be in that relationship is being together physically. I didn't feel any magical sparks or I was never swept off my feet the whole time we were in a relationship, you know? I've never felt butterflies or anything that I should feel based on the movies he made me watch." Beca defeatedly admitted.

Chloe contemplated very hard before asking her next question. "Then why did you coninue to be in that relationship if you're not really in love with him?"

"I-I don't know." Beca looked at Chloe hoping that she would know that she's being honest with her answer. She didn't really know why she stayed with Jesse for three years even though she's not really in love with him.

"Becs. It's fine. At least you know that your heart isn't supposed to be where it is for the last three years and now you can find the right place." Chloe smiled and pulled her for a comforting hug. Beca swore she could melt into Chloe's warm embrace. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Chloe's shoulders.

"I just feel bad. Jesse's a wonderful person and-"

"It doesn't mean that you can love him for that. It's been three years and if you can, I think you should already did. It's a good thing that you broke up with him because you're not just being unfair to him. You're also being unfair to yourself." Chloe murmured as she stroke Beca's back. A happy feeling is building up inside her but she pushed it in the back of her mind.

"You're right." Beca smiled and buried her face on the crook of Chloe's neck. "You're the best, Chlo."

Chloe on the other hand felt something flipped inside her stomach as she felt Beca's breath touches her skin. "God. Beca. You know I would do anything to make you feel better." The ginger's eyes went wide as she realized the words she used.

Beca raised her head, a smirk forming on her lips as she raised a brow. "Anything to make me feel better?"

Chloe reached for a pillow and smacked Beca's face to hide her flushed face earning a hearty laugh from the brunette.

"Let's eat dinner you dirty little bird." Beca smirked again as she stood up and went to the kitchen.

Weeks passed by quickly as Beca and Chloe just did their daily routines. They went out a few times and almost every night they ended up cuddled on the couch while watching TV. Beca also got that Ed Sheeran song on repeat in her phone and laptop. One night she was lying down on her bed while scribbling the lyrics on a piece of paper as she randomly shifted her gaze on a picture frame that's hanging on the wall. Her body tensed. Her eyes widened a bit and she played the song again. The reason why she's so hook into this song is just around the corner. Screw the fireworks. She feels there are hundreds of bombs every time she locks eyes with that person. Fuck the butterflies. She knows that there are thousands of birds swarming inside her stomach whenever that person is hugging or simply touching her. She sat up and laughed as the realization hit her like a dumb truck. Yes. A 'dumb' tuck because she's just so dumb. She was a fool not to figure it out all this time. She shook her head and laughed bitterly at her own stupidity as she reached her phone and dialed a number that she already memorized. "I hope it's not yet too late." Beca mumbled as she waits for the person on the other line to pick up.

Chloe just arrived in a karaoke bar looking for a certain brunette that called her an hour ago. Beca asked her to come because apparently she needs her. She's been internally freaking out now especially after Beca hung up on her before she could even ask more questions. She was about to pull out her phone when she heard a familiar guitar intro. Chloe looked at the direction of the sound to see the brunette that she was looking for sitting on a stool while playing a guitar.

"You look so wonderful in your dress. I love your hair like that. The way it falls on the side of your neck. Down your shoulders and back.." Beca smiled as she remembered the first time she saw Chloe at the activities fair. She was wearing a blue dress that matches her perfectly curled hair. The first time she saw her she was drawn to her. She rejected her offer to join in the Bellas cause she's too afraid to be attached to the ginger. She's afraid to be hurt.

"We are surrounded by all of these lies and people who talk too much~ you got the kind of look in your eyes as if no one knows anything but us.." Beca remembered how Chloe pulled her close on the aca-initation night saying that they're gonna be really fast friends and it made her her heart flutter more. It makes her a hundred and one percent sure that what she's doing is right. She knows that she wants to be with this ginger. She needs to be with this ginger.

"Should this be the last thing I see? I want you to know it's enough for me. 'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need." Beca shut her eyes as she prepare to say the things she's been wanting yet so afraid to say since then. She opened her eyes again and gazed into Chloe's electric blue eyes.

"I'm so in love, so in love, so in love, so in love~"

Chloe stood there, hand clasped on her mouth, frozen and in dazed. Is Beca Mitchell really confessing to her right now? Is she really telling her that she's in love with the redhead? She's been waiting for this since she saw that little brunette in that red tank top on the activities fair and now it's really happening.

"You look so beautiful in this light. Your silhouette over me. The way it brings out the blue in your eyes. Is the Tenerife Sea" Beca gave an emphasis to those lines as they were the one who made her realized who she really loves. Yes. The owner of those blue eyes is also the owner of her stupid heart for a long time now.

"And all of the voices surrounding us here. They just fade out when you take a breath. Just say the word and I will disappear into the wilderness." Beca recalled every single time Bellas are arguing yet when Chloe speaks her attention will be focused on the redhead. She now noticed that whenever they are in the mall or in a restaurant nothing or no one else mattered as long as she hears Chloe's voice. Everyone, everything silences when Chloe is talking to her.

"Should this be the last thing I see? I want you to know it's enough for me. 'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need~" Chloe felt tears coming out from her eyes as she watch and listen to what Beca is singing. Of course she knows the lyrics of this song because she's a fan of Ed Sheeran. But now, hearing Beca sing it. She feels like every word for that song is meant for her.

"I'm so in love, so in love, so in love, so in love~" Chloe started walking towards Beca, never breaking their eye contact.

"Lumière, darling. Lumière over me. Lumière, darling. Lumière over me. Lumière, darling. Lumière over me." Beca leaned the guitar on the side of the stool. She stood up and went down the stage. All the people were watching them in awe and appreciation. Yes she hated attention but at that moment, she didn't care. She stopped a step away from Chloe. She took Chloe's trembling hand and moved closer. "Should this be the last thing I see? I want you to know it's enough for me.." Tears are forming in her own eyes as she finally reached the redhead's hand. "Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need~" She sang the last line with a voice that's in danger of breaking anytime soon. This is it. After years of ignoring her feelings she's now going for it. She's now holding her happy ever after. All she has to do is to say that she feels the same way. "I'm so in love, so in love, so in love, so in love." With a smile while tears are streaming on her cheeks, Beca cleared her throat. "I'm in love with you, I love you, Chloe Beale."

The redhead instinctively cupped the brunette's cheeks and wiped her tears, not caring on her own streaming one. "I love you too, Beca Mitchell." She finally said and the whole place erupted with claps and whistles but Chloe and Beca heard nothing as the sound of their own beating hearts boomed when they share their first kiss.


End file.
